


Mixed Signals

by MorinoAthame



Series: What's Age Got to Do With It? [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the movie, Dean and Cas head back to the house, where their relationship takes some changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> I was fully intending to get back to Bobby and Crowley after the last post, but then this happened. I've not gone over this very closely. I wanted to get it typed out and posted so I can try, again, to get back to Bobby and Crowley. Though, given how this one ended, we'll see. I have plans for Sam, too, have had for some time. I just need to get cracking and get this moving toward them more.
> 
> I debated on making this a second chapter to the last story, but since I've not done chapters thus far, I'm just sticking to how I have been doing things. I'm really doing things backwards, lol, this series should probably be a single chaptered story and 'Here Be Dragons' should be a series... Oh well.

After the movie, which had been far from what Dean had been hoping for but let it not be said he wouldn’t give any movie a chance, hunter and angel stepped out of the theater into a downpour. Dean rushed to Baby and dropped in behind the wheel. He gave a halfhearted glare to the dry angel in the passenger’s seat.

“The movie was…” Cas seemed at a loss for a word. Dean wasn’t surprised.

“Chick flick meets thriller crashed into drama with some action thrown in. It was a mess.” Dean started the car’s engine. Over two hours about fated romance, omega trafficking, escaping abusive dominant alphas, and an added explosion or fight scene to keep things just that added level of rough. Sad thing was, all that probably made it more real, except the romance. Dean never saw the point of romance, but that could have been his insecurities and jealousy rearing their heads.

Dean got them on the road and headed back to Bobby’s. “Man, I hope Crowley’s cooking.”

“He does seem to enjoy something so very human.” Castiel said with his face turned to watch out the window.

“It pisses Sam off.” Dean smirked.

“He does it for Bobby,” Castiel said softly. “He’s turned his back on what he is for a human, a hunter, because of human emotion. He’s not supposed to be able to do that.”

Dean snorted. “Since when does Crowley do anything but what Crowley wants?” He shifted his grip on the steering wheel, it felt a bit sticky. He was going to have to give Baby a thorough detail job, but that was for a nice sunny day.

He glanced over at Castiel, putting plans for, hopefully, the next day out of his mind. The angel was staring out the window, but he caught the reflection of that same pensive look he’d seen at the diner. He was really starting to worry Dean. “Cas?”

“Demons rarely want to be selfless,” he answered, of course to the rhetorical question and not Dean’s concern. The hunter doubted the angel had picked up on the tone of worry.

“You think he’s up to something?” Dean had pretty much accepted Crowley meant well.

“No. I think he cares for Bobby deeply enough that he would protect not cause harm. Despite what he is, he is able to love. It is a contradiction that is very confusing.”

Dean gave a soft chuckle. “I can see that. Sounding mushy over there, Cas.” Dean joked, not wanting to _think_ about Crowley and _love_ , let alone discuss it.

The angel looked at him but let the conversation die. They rode on in silence to Bobby’s.

Dean parked the car and stared out at the rain before heaving a sigh and reaching for the handle. Castiel’s hand on his arm drew him back, much as it had earlier in the day. Turning, he found the angel staring at him with that same pensive look; only it seemed much more intense. It made Dean swallow and lick his lips, trying to find some moisture in his suddenly dry mouth. He started to ask what was wrong but never got the words out.

The press of lips against his was hard and inexperienced. Dean was so shocked, he just sat there unresponsive and his breath stuck in his throat. Castiel was **_kissing_** him.

The angel pulled away and frowned at Dean, eyes sad. “Dean… I am sorry.” He pulled his hand away, retreating from the hunter’s personal space.

With a shake of his head, Dean tried to clear his thoughts. “Don’t be sorry, Cas.” He reached out to take hold of the angel. “Please, don’t be sorry.” His grip was as desperate as his tone. He’d wanted Castiel for so long, longer than he’d realized, and the angel couldn’t just kiss him and take it back.

“You did not appear to like it,” was the response. Castiel’s eyes stayed firm on Dean’s hand.

“No!” His voice was panicked and a little too loud for the inside of the car. “No, I was just… Dude, _you_ kissed me.”

The angel tilted his head. “It was not the kiss but that I am the one to have done it, then?” His eyes continued to avoid Dean’s, but the hunter could make out confusion and sadness.

Dean moved his hand from Castiel’s arm to his chin, turning the downcast gaze up to meet with his own. “Cas…” He shook his head and leaned in to softly kiss the angel. The mouth under his was pliant, learning from what was being done to him, no doubt.

When he pulled away, Castiel’s eyes were barely open, his cheeks were flushed, and the tip of his tongue poked out to taste the moisture Dean’s mouth had left there. The hunter moaned, refusing to admit even in his mind it was a whimper, and felt himself become impossibly aroused. His hand slid down to rest at the side of Castiel’s neck, thumb stroking his jaw. The angel was so beautiful; he could stare at him for hours. And wasn’t that a mush, chick flick realization that would _never_ be spoken aloud.

“You may do that again,” Castiel spoke up softly, darkened eyes gazing at Dean through his lashes.

The hunter chuckled and kissed him again, longer and deeper. Let it also not be said he couldn’t follow direction, in the right circumstances. He’d be more than happy to follow any suggestions the angel had.

When they finally parted, just enough that Dean could see Cas’ face clearly but still feel puffs of breath on his lips, there was another moment of ‘oh god, I kissed Castiel.’ The moment gave quickly away to a much larger ‘now what?’ He had never imagined this _would_ happen. That wasn’t to say he never imagined doing it. Kissing was one of many fantasies he had that starred his best friend. But, he knew they were just that, and he’d never feel the real thing. Now that he had, he felt a bit left in the lurch.

Castiel watched him, expression one of wonder and something Dean couldn’t put a name to. “You’re beautiful,” the hunter blurted out before he even realized he’d thought the words again. He flushed and darted his gaze away.

The angel reached up and ran his thumb along Dean’s lips. They tingled under the touch. “The visage isn’t mine, but thank you.”

“It is, Cas. I met Jimmy. You may have the same face but you look nothing alike. It’s like… like identical twins or something.” Dean reassured him, catching the hand at his jaw in a gentle grasp.

Castiel smiled. “Thank you, Dean.”

The hunter leaned in and kissed the angel again. In that moment, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen, where things would go or how fast. But, he knew, having a taste of what he wanted, he’d never be able to let go. He’d just have to take what Cas could give him. “We should head inside.” He said once he’d pulled back.

The angel gave a nod, and before Dean could move, they were inside. Dean had to grab hold of Castiel’s shoulders so he didn’t end up on the floor. “Little warning next time,” he told him, even though he’d said the words before to no effect.

“I apologize.” Castiel’s arm went around the hunter to hold him upright.

Dean licked his lips, hands splayed on the angel’s chest having slid from his shoulders. “No problem,” he mumbled softly, eyes focused on the face so close to his own. His breath caught as Castiel leaned in and kissed him, using what little he’d learned from Dean’s kisses rather well. The angel was a fast learner, apparently, when he was motivated. The moan he gave as Cas’ tongue slipped into his mouth and slid along his own was embarrassing. Even more so when a wolf whistle sounded behind him; he didn’t have to look to know how it was, and that a shit eating grin would be splitting the demon’s face.

“Go. Away.” Castiel’s voice was deep and dangerous, and Dean felt his knees go weak. He leaned more heavily into the angel, and he really hoped it hadn’t become obvious how turned on he was.

The last thing he wanted was for the demon to get a good view of the seat of his pants, so he forced strength into his legs and turned to glare at him. “You heard him. Go pester Bobby.”

“And miss a show like this?” Crowley indeed was grinning ear to ear, looking rather smug. “You two have been panting out each other for how long? I’m almost surprised you rubbed your two brain cells together and got this far.”

Castiel’s growl vibrated into Dean’s back as he put his arms around the hunter and pulled him tightly back into his chest. Dean felt another wave of lust go through him. The possessiveness shouldn’t be _that_ arousing, but he was more than ready to get down on his hands and knees and let Cas do whatever he wanted with him. It was a somewhat sobering thought. Dean had never presented himself to _anyone_. He’d never wanted to, not since he’d been a teenager and his hormones had been far too strong for him.

The demon tossed up his hands and took a step back. “Not edging in on your territory, feathers. The _boy_ is all yours. I’ve got a _man_ of my own.” Smirking, he turned and walked away.

Castiel, still grumbling and clutching at Dean, didn’t relax a bit until the demon was well and truly out of sight. His face lowered and he nuzzled into Dean’s neck. “I apologize,” he said after a moment. “I do not know what came over me.”

Dean patted the arm around his waist, trying to get it to loosen so he could turn back around. When it didn’t, he laid his head back on Castiel’s shoulder and sighed softly. He hated saying it out loud. “I’m… I’m an omega, Cas. You’re obviously an alpha, and you didn’t want Crowley around me. You’re being possessive. It’s a hormone thing. You’re not used to dealing with them.”

“Angels do not have hormones.” He lifted his face and rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder but otherwise did not move. Dean could still hear the frown of confusion in his voice. “I have been very confused lately, about the responses this body… my body has to you, as well as the emotional ones. I never knew being human, or even somewhat human, was so difficult. How do you do it, Dean?”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s all we know. It’s just how things are.” He gave a small shrug of his free shoulder. “We don’t know how to be anything else, so it’s not that strange to us. Though, I’ll agree, it can be difficult sometimes.” He was silent a moment. “Look, if this is too much for you, I’ll…”

“No!” Castiel cut him off suddenly and sharply; and Dean found himself whipped around and pulled flush to the angel’s chest. “No,” he amended his tone so it was softer. A hand moved to Dean’s cheek. “I will not give up what I feel for you just to make my existence easier.”

“Oh.” Dean watched him, hands curling in the lapels of his trench coat. “Oh. Well. Okay.” He leaned up and kissed the angel.

“Man, would you two get a room,” Sam’s voice carried to them as the other hunter came into the room.

Castiel sighed and let go of Dean. “Now is not the time or place.”

“Uh. Not the place, sure, but what’s wrong with the time?” Dean didn’t let go of the angel’s coat. He didn’t want this to stop. He was still so willing and able to go upstairs and let Cas take him.

“Not yet.” Castiel smiled at him a little, looking uncertain. He pulled Dean’s hands from his coat. “I need to see to something first.”

Dean frowned. “What could you _possibly_ need to…?” He was suddenly talking to thin air. He blinked once then twice then slammed his fist into the wall so hard a picture fell to the floor and broke. How could Cas just… just… He honestly thought he was going to cry. Dean Winchester did not cry over something so… so…

“Dean?” Sam’s voice was hesitant and concerned.

“Just leave it, Sam.” Dean turned and walked away, heading outside into the scrapyard despite the rain. He needed to smash something.


End file.
